Ride vehicles in amusement parks, carnivals, and the like, are generally utilized to securely carry one or more passengers throughout the course of a ride. There are numerous kinds of ride vehicles that are designed for particular kinds of rides. For example, roller coasters include tracks to which the ride vehicles attach and traverse, simulators may entail a ride vehicle being attached to a motion base system and include a simulation display, and water rides may include a ride vehicle with flotation capabilities, to name a few. Typical ride vehicles either include separate and distinct vehicles or integral ride vehicles coupled together (e.g., a train of cars on fixed tracks).